Never Forget
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Oneshot. Set during The Big Bang. Even after all those years of believing that the Doctor would never come back for her, Amy still refused to let him just slip away from her memory. She tried so hard to remember him, but it was all in vain. Or was it?


**Inspired by the end of The Big Bang. If the Doctor saw his past, why couldn't Amy? Except it was just a little different for her, as her best friend disappeared in front of her very eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely to do with Doctor Who. Sadly. Dx**

**...**

"Gotcha."

That was his last word to me. I stared at him with confusion and pain as the Pandorica closed and locked, blocking me from my childhood friend. The only one who had actually been there for most of my life, even when he hadn't. He promised me five minutes. He'd made me wait twelve years. And then another two years. Anyone else would've given up after that, but I didn't. I couldn't. I had to have faith that my Raggedy Doctor would return, even when I started to doubt myself.

But none of that seems to matter right now. I'm going to forget him. To save the universe, he needs to throw the Pandorica – as well as himself – into the sun. Or the exploding TARDIS. Whichever. He'll fix the cracks. In time. In my bedroom wall. But he'll be on the wrong side. Nobody in the universe will even remember him. I'm not sure how that works, since he's the one who's been saving the Earth all the time, but all of those adventures are going to be just stories in my head. And the idea of that hurts beyond belief.

I didn't even register River's cry of "Get down!" as the Pandorica started to shake and float until she landed on me and pushed me to the ground along with Rory. I didn't stop watching though, as the large box suddenly flew off like a rocket, through the museum roof and off towards the explosion. A few minutes left before everything changed. Surely something about that can't be right? What about all of his other companions? What will happen to them?

Once we were sat on the floor looking back up as the Pandorica got smaller and smaller, River's strange communications device beeped with a new message. "It's from the Doctor!" She announced as she read it.

I managed to tear my eyes away from the sky and the pain that came from watching to look at her. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Geronimo." She laughed slightly, though I could see the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes too. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. There had to be some way of changing this. But we couldn't, because the Doctor had probably gone through the atmosphere as of now. There was no going back. I looked up at the hole in the roof again, trying to remember everything he'd said to me. Every adventure we'd had together. Every place we'd been to. Every person we'd met. All gathered up into one big memory book in my head.

And I tried to remember my parents like I'd remembered Rory back at Stonehenge. My Mum first. Mum... what colour hair did she have? Ginger, like me? No... Lighter. Much lighter. Blonde? Yes. She was blonde. Curly haired blonde. About the same height as myself. My lovely Mum who loved me no matter what happened. And my Dad... He was... Short. And round. With black hair. Well, in some places. He was mainly bald, I remembered. My tiny little Dad. Yes! That was them!

I was still concentrating on the Doctor, though. He, of all people, was the one that I could never allow myself to forget. He would never leave my head. Never leave my mind. Never leave my thoughts. Never. And if that crack tried to take him away from me, then I would fight it until the day I died.

I winced as an ear-splitting boom suddenly sounded, and everything went white in my eyesight. It was a horrible sensation that felt like something clawing at my memories, trying to get rid of every single one of the Doctor from my head. And it hurt. It hurt so much. I clung onto them desperately.

And then it looked as if I was going back in time.

Everything was a blur at first, but patches were starting to become clear. They were our adventures. Mine and the Doctor's adventures. But for some reason, in every single one of them that I watched, the Doctor and I seemed to be disappearing, until it came back to the events with Prisoner Zero, where it was just the Doctor disappearing. Nobody had been there to stop the Atraxi from destroying Earth. Nobody had been there to fight Prisoner Zero.

Nobody had been there to fix the crack in my wall.

"No!" I cried out in defiance, but my voice cracked and it came out as just a whisper. I couldn't stop myself. I cried. My best friend in the entire universe, and something was just ripping him away from me. I tried desperately to think of him. The TARDIS. The travelling through time and space. The friends we met. The aliens and monsters we fought. Flying around. Being daft. Fixing stuff.

The Doctor.

The... Doctor...?

...

Who?

Struggling to remember what I'd been thinking so hard about in the bright light that surrounded me, I hit something soft and bouncy, something warm and cosy covered me up, and everything went black.


End file.
